In surgical procedure, for instance, suturing generally involves the use of suture thread. Suturing using suture thread, which is performed by someone's hands for long hours, cannot completely eliminate infection risk. In addition, since the surgical procedure leaves clear mark over a wide range, some surgical procedures have recently involved using adhesive agents in combination or singly. Using the adhesive agents to suture wound as described above can obviously reduce infection risk in operation and further improve esthetics after operation.
As the adhesive agent used in surgical procedure, two or more kinds of components are often mixed and used. Conventionally, such adhesive agents are used by introducing drugs in separate containers in advance, and then detaching a cap of a first component container and a cap of a second component container, and moving one drug of one component container to the other container. If a third drug is used, the third drug is generally added to the container in which the drugs of two kinds have been mixed. However, mixing three components as drugs in appropriate amount uniformly is cumbersome and is required to be improved.
An apparatus widespread for the mixing of a two-component mixing adhesive agent is disclosed in Patent Literature 1: with two components previously separately introduced in one syringe, a plunger is pressed to the syringe in use to mix the two components separated in the syringe.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a system configured to mix drugs by using an infusion-needle connector (container unit) capable of attaching two drug containers in parallel.
Although this mixing system employs the infusion-needle connector (container unit) capable of attaching two drug containers, since liquid is serially flown, transferring the whole liquid consumes much time.